Changed Perception
by Lector Dominion
Summary: Kageyama, for some reason, has been feeling a deep ache in his heart whenever he sees Hinata. WARNING: Slash! KageyamaxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! is not obviously mine. But this plot is so enjoy reading.

 **Note:** Short chapter. Unedited. No Beta. **Slow update.**

 **Edited:** 08-02-2015 Philippines Time

I merged the second chapter to the first since it's sooooo short. I'll update, don't worry.

* * *

 **Changed Perception**

 **01:**

There are pinpricks of pain in his heart when he saw Hinata being confessed to by a girl.

He cannot help but stare at his chest, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He cannot understand why he feels pain there.

He turns back again to stare at the duo once again and the pinpricks of pain became even more prominent when Hinata give out a grin to the red faced, smiling girl.

There it is again.

What is happening?

 **. . . . .**

"Oh Hinata, I heard someone confessed to you today." Sugawara-san says. His concentration falters for a second and the ball that he is about to toss just passes him. Thankfully, no one bothers pointing it out since everyone in the gym stop practicing to stare at their fastest member.

"What?!"

"Really?!"

"Lucky you Hinata!"

Hinata, red face with that shy grin on his face is obviously speaking but he cannot hear anything. The roaring of his ears is the only thing he could hear.

He cannot understand. Why does the fact that someone is interested in Hinata anger him?

And more importantly, why does his heart feels like it is bleeding?

He doesn't see his fellow setter looking at him and that his grin falters and changes into concern.

He only feels someone's hand on his shoulder. He turns to look behind him to see that it is Sugawara-san looking at him.

"You okay?" He nods before straightening up.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit senpai."

Kageyama doesn't wait for the other's answer. He takes off on his own. He has to calm down.

He has to get a hold of himself if he doesn't want to break down.

 **. . . . .**

Day passes and his heart feels like it is bleeding all over again, wound not closing and acid being poured into it whenever he sees that girl - Ayaka Haru - with Hinata.

The pain he feels is so bad that he has taken to avoiding the orange-haired player just so he can get even a small semblance of peace.

And even then, it isn't enough. It's never enough.

Hinata has look at him in confusion whenever he evades the other. His form is still good. He has never once falter or miss even one centimeter in his tosses again but he knows that Hinata notices how he gets out of his way to not see the other outside volleyball practice. The atmosphere around them are tense whenever they are in a classroom and it is especially noticeable in the volleyball practice.

He knows Hinata is getting frustrated how he always makes an excuse or simply ignores the other whenever he is talking but he cannot help it. He also cannot really change his attitude around Hinata without the other noticing even if Hinata can be oblivious to his surroundings. They are partners after all. They are an effective offense and defense duo in the game. It's only natural that they will have to talk to each other so him, evading is already a glaring fact that something is wrong.

But he doesn't care. He needs to do it, otherwise he will grow mad and crazy with the pain Hinata easily evokes within him.

 **. . . . .**

"Kageyama, is something wrong?"

Kageyama knew, instinctively that out of all the players in the volleyball team boys, Sugawara-san is the most compassionate, the one who notices what everyone is feeling on the team so it isn't a surprise that he is the first one to ask him about his attitude for the past days.

"You've been avoiding Hinata. He's becoming frustrated and he asked me if he did something wrong to irritate you."

 _Of course he would._ He doesn't doubt it. Hinata is the type of person who doesn't like anyone he knows getting angry at him for no apparent reason.

"I think he would confront you about your attitude soon." Sugawara-san comments rather lightly. Still he doesn't answer. There are only two of them in the club room and he realizes that his senpai probably intentionally stay a little later than usual to talk to him.

He closes his locker room, takes his bag and looks at the other right in the eye. "It's nothing senpai." He starts walking towards the door when the other setter continues talking as if he hasn't said anything.

"You don't like Ayaka-chan didn't you?" Kageyama stiffens at the words because of how accurate it is. "You don't like that she is close to Hinata." He grits his teeth at how his senpai manages to find out the source of his irritation problem without any seeming difficulty.

He knows that he is useless at subtleties but he thought he manage to hide his dislike.

Apparently not.

"I don't want to be nuisance. I didn't even have any plans to say anything but I think you need someone to give you some insights about your problem."

He doesn't move and just waits for his senpai to speak once again.

"What is Hinata to you?"

He feels his heartbeat twinge at the name of his partner.

"I mean, what does he mean to you? As only a volleyball partner, a friend or... something more?" Sugawara-senpai has spoken the last two words hesitantly, almost gently.

Almost immediately, his mind is bombarded by the time Hinata looks at him seriously, eyes intensely searing into his very soul as he speaks.

 _"I will always be here for you. I will wait for your tosses. When you pass, I will be there, you can count on me."_

Almost forcefully, he tears open the door and walks out of the clubroom hastily without turning back, leaving behind his senpai to stare at his back.

 **. . . . .**

 _"What is Hinata to you?"_

Sugawara-senpai's words keep on repeating inside his mind, making him confused and unable to sleep.

What kind of question is that? Hinata is his partner. He is the one person that is the best in cooperating with his plays. He is the one who he can always count on to be there and receive his tosses without fail.

Hinata is...

Is...

Hinata is his... partner.

Kageyama blinked before sitting up on his bed. His scowl reappearing when he find out something that he doesn't quite understand.

His heart aches at those words of acknowledgment.

He doesn't quite know why he feels unsatisfied.

 **. . . . .**

"Kageyama!"

Said teen jerk out of his thoughts. He blinks quite rapidly at Hinata when the decoy player gives him a displeased glare.

"You've been spacing out for the entire week. You messed up your timing. You constantly hit me wit the ball, then you avoid me. What's your problem with me?" Hinata asks seriously.

His heart gives out a twinge of pain.

He only manages to give the other player a short glance before walking away.

"It's practice time."

He doesn't look back when Hinata groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 **A/N:**

And that's that. I'm feeling melancholic about these two.

Anyway, comments?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Slash. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Changed Perception**

 **02:**

It took another week before Hinata finally snapped.

He couldn't understand why Kageyama, the person who was supposed to be his _partner_ and more importantly, his _friend_ was avoiding him without any reason or acceptable explanation. He just went ahead and avoided him as if he had a disease that he didn't want to get.

It's kind of insulting.

And it also hurt.

Did he do something wrong? Something so awful that he couldn't seem to look at his face for a long time?

Why didn't he told him? Wouldn't this whole avoiding thing not going to happen if things were set straight? Even his newest friend, Ayaka-chan noticed it. He wasn't even able to help her with Asahi-san because he was bothered with Kageyama's silence.

That was the only reason why they didn't correct everyone's assumption that Ayaka-chan confessed to him. It was so that they could make Asahi-san jealous because Ayaka-chan apparently has a crush on him and asked him to help her since he was shy in approaching the giant.

It was really disturbing that Kageyama avoided him..

It messes his mind and he didn't even know why.

After practice, Kageyama suddenly just went towards the clubroom without any word and he frowned. This was really enough. He's getting annoyed with this.

This avoidance wasn't like him.

"You're going?" Sugawara-san asked. He looked at him and nodded firmly. "Alright. Go,"

"But…" he was supposed to help clean up the gym but Sugawara-san just pushed him out gently.

"Don't worry. They'll understand,"

He paused before giving a decisive nod and took off.

 **. . . . .**

Kageyama was already about to go out when he came. He took one look at him and immediately fastened his pace.

"Kageyama! Wait!" he shouted, but the setter didn't even pause. He just walked faster. He became extremely annoyed – something that was quite rare for him – and immediately just took his bag inside and ran towards the setter.

Kageyama probably heard his footsteps because he ran faster. The action just set him off more than anything. He was tired and sweaty from practice. He hadn't even been able to drink his water and changed clothes. Instead, here he was, chasing against his once friend that turned weird by avoiding him.

"I said wait!" but the other ignored his shout.

He paused for a second before shooting off, using his speed to catch up to the other.

When he finally managed to grab Kageyama's hand, they were already in the street they always walked together, just around some dark and thick trees behind the abandoned house before the other avoided him. He hadn't even noticed the surroundings, too focused on catching up with his setter friend.

He might be fast, but Kageyama already had a head start before so it took a while to catch up with him.

"What is your problem Kageyama!" he snapped, angrily glaring at the other.

"Let go of me!" Kageyama shouted, tugging his hand that was on his grasp. He didn't let go. He just tightened his hold a little bit.

He knew that Kageyama was stronger than him that if tried harder, he'd be able to get away. But no matter how likely that would happen, he wouldn't give up.

He had to know what's causing him to avoid him.

"No!" he snapped. "Why are you avoiding me? You never even talk to me, let alone look at me even at practice! We're partners in the club! We have to be able to talk with each other!"

"Then look for another partner! I'm out of our partnership!" Kageyama also snapped, frowning at him angrily with some impressive and scary aura backing him up. Normally, he'd let go. But he couldn't. Not this time. Because he knew that if he let Kageyama go now, this would fester until their friendship would finally be severed.

And he couldn't have that. He didn't want that. He didn't even want to imagine that happening.

Kageyama was already a constant in his life. He was important to him too much to let go. So he couldn't.

But he was stunned at what the other snapped. Another partner? Out of their partnership? Is he completely out of his mind? They already had a sound partnership! They worked! They couldn't just say to find another!

"There's no out of this! We work well together. Just because you have some sort of little problem with me-"

"It's not little!"

"Then tell me so we could fix this!"

"We wouldn't be able to, alright? We couldn't fix this!"

"We could! Why do you give up so easily? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" he angrily asked. Honestly, he was afraid of Kageyama's answer. Their friendship was something that never failed to make him happy. He couldn't lose their friendship. He couldn't lose him.

"Friendship?" Kageyama asked hollowly. He frowned at that in confusion. Why did he sound hurt? Or was it only his imagination?

"Yes! You're my friend! You're important to me!"

There was silence. It was a good thing their surrounding were deserted and not a single person was in sight or they would have been gawked at for shouting in the middle of the street.

"Stop this Hinata. You don't know what you're talking about," he warned. His anger changed into confusion, forehead creasing as he couldn't get what Kageyama was saying.

Nonetheless, he spoke.

"Of course I do! You're important to me!"

Again, there was a prolonging of silence. It was uncomfortable and seemed to be mixed with tension.

Hinata couldn't understand why Kageyama looked to be hurting. What he had said was true. Couldn't he tell that? Couldn't he see that? And then his expression changed into determination and finally, blankness.

Suddenly, he felt unsure at the intensity of Kageyama's stare. Taken aback, he let the hand he was holding go and took a step back. He blinked confusingly a couple of times when the role was reversed and now, it was his hand that was being held rather tightly by an emotionless Kageyama.

He then dragged him towards the shady part of the forest where they could be hidden by people that would walk there but they could still see the road.

"Kage- slow down!"

He was slammed towards the thick tree that was there and he felt his bag falling on the ground. He winced as his back felt the roughness of the tree.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I don't want your friendship Hinata," Kageyama said. He snapped his head to look at his friend's eyes, who were only looking at him coolly.

"What do you mean?" he shakily asked.

There was something in Kageyama's gaze. It was predatory in nature yet there was warmth there that made his heart beat fast.

"I want something else from you," he continued.

"Huh?" he couldn't help but voice out his confusion.

And the suddenly, Kageyama was too close to his personal space. He opened his mouth to tell him about that. But he couldn't.

Because his lips was already taken and claimed passionately at that moment.

His eyes went wide and almost bugged out of his skull at how surprised he was.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, that escalated rather quickly. That's because I got frustrated and wanted them together ALREADY! Now, if only Hinata stopped being such an oblivious cutie and understand…

So… how's this? Think I made it up to you for the long wait?

 **Review!**


End file.
